Just Dance
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Zexion is just your average journalist whom is asked to write a small article about a new dancer named Demyx by his friend Luxord. Accepting the job will Zexion be able to write a good article about him? Or... will he fall into the abyss by the movement's of Demyx's hips on stage? Will this job turn into something more...?


**Disclaimer: **In no way shape form or fashion do I own Demyx, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, Vanitas or any character in the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy franchise. This story was written for the enjoyment of others, and just to get the thought out of my head. There will be a few random crack pairings that I thought were interesting so you've been warned. :DD

**Note: **Alright, this is my first time writing a '**Zemyx**' fanfiction, I do hope that all of you like it there will be random pairings through out this entire story. Most will be boy x boy, and to my knowladge at this moment there is one girl x girl pairing. That I thought was cute, but it also falls along with that random crack pairing that I typed about above in the disclaimer.

**Summary: **Zexion is just your average journalist whom is asked to write a small article about a new dancer named Demyx by his friend Luxord. Accepting the job Zexion blindly waltzes into Demyx's life, while Demyx does the same thing with Zexion's life. The question is... can Zexion gather enough information about Demyx to write a good article about him? Or... will he fall into the abyss by the moment's of Demyx's hips on stage? Will this job turn into something more...?

* * *

_**Just Dance **_

* * *

_**[ Demyx's P.O.V ]**_

Another busy night waited past those curtains. A screaming crowd of fans from both genders both young and old, using his pearly white incisors to pull down the tight black leather gloves over his hand Demyx accepted the black fedora from his fellow dancer.

Placing it atop of his head with a small spin, causing the other dancers to smile and a few to chuckle catching the attention of a man with long pink hair that decided to stick out every which way; the man smiled before clapping his hands together.

Signaling that the dancer's that were to go on stage in mere moments needed to gather around and get ready to dance with their props in hand.

Covering his short dirty blond hair with the fedora a little bit more, his cerulean blue eye's glittering and full of life Demyx spoke aloud.

"Just dance~"

With those two words said, Demyx hoped that he would raise the spirits of the already tired, nervous, and terrified dancers. Some new and some returning dancers Demyx waited patiently for the blond chose to laugh it off, his own way, but the blond chose to laugh it off.

Deciding that laughter would be the best way to deal with the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, making their way to his throat and threatening to empty everything in his stomach.

'_Ignore it… ignore it you'll be alright. You'll be alright… you'll be alright.' _

Demyx repeated the familiar mantra in his head, which managed to calm him down just like always, putting on a brave face in hopes that the other hadn't noticed his moment of panic.

Reaching for the sunglasses in his back pocket, Demyx placed the plastic frames over his eyes, waiting for the blinding lights, the sound of his fans screams, and a chance to forget his problems.

* * *

_**[ Zexion's P.O.V ]**_

Setting his glass back on the counter Zexion picked up his notebook, today's newspaper and his pen. Blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision, the lavender hair colored male tried shaking his head to rid himself of his swimming vision.

Only to learn that shaking his head only proceeded to make his liquor induced head ache even worse. Groaning Zexion relinquished his hold on his items deciding that it would be best to rest his head on the bar counter.

"So, the liquor's finally working on you eh, Zexion?" a hearty laughter filled the air around Zexion, lifting his head off the counter he couldn't help but groan in frustration.

Luxord… would have to be the last person that he wanted to see right now. That man doesn't know when to use his inside voice, when he's inside a building. Then again… it does make the man easier to find in a crowded place, since he has what sounds like a British accent.

That accent should be fairly easy to pick out of a crowd… but, boy did Zexion learn that he was wrong when the older male decided to show him around town.

"So, did you finally decide that you would come and see my fine establishment, eh Zexion?" Luxord's smile was similar to that of the Cheshire Cats grin, causing Zexion to silently groan at Luxord's question.

Opting to try and further hid himself from Luxord wanting nothing more than to bury the man in an abyss of some sort. Just to silence his booming laughter, but… Marluxia would be sad if anything were to happen to his odd but kind lover.

"I've had a bad day Luxord… please don't ruin my day with your annoying laughter and shitty way of cheering people u-," Luxord's hand clapped down on Zexion's back knocking the air out of his lungs, causing his glasses to tilt to the side a little bit as well.

Smiling Luxord turned to the bartender, whom Zexion happened to know as well from a meeting a few month's back. Showing off his pearly white's Luxord yelled.

"Hey, Vanitas get Zexion here a glass of our best liquor! Oh, and while your at it if its convenient for you Van give Mr. Journalist here a good lap dance that'll make him wanna come back for more!"

Vanitas looked up from the glass that he was cleaning, stopping long enough to flip Luxord the bird, causing the British sounding man to laugh. Holding a glass with a strange bottle of liquor Vanitas proceeded to walk towards them.

Slamming the glass down onto the counter while opening the bottle he spoke aloud in his usual calm even toned voice.

"Haha, here's your drink Zexion. Oh, and Luxord… I do not give others lap dances, Vinny's the only one whom dances for me~ and he's the only one that I will dance for as well."

With that said Vanitas returned to his usual place of work at the bar. After a loud wolf whistle towards Vanitas (whom promptly returned the jester with one of his own), Luxord turned his attention back to Zexion.

"Well, it's a good that you decided to visit today Zexion. Our best dancer is about to perform… and he's only been here for two months and he's pulled in a good bit of money and a new crowd."

Zexion turned to face the stage, the curtains slowly started to move to the sides. Reveling three leather cladded men, the black leather hugging their every curve. Defining every noticeable aspect about them, the pants hugging their sculpted asses, showing off there thin frames.

Showing off their lanky forms, how delicate they really are, though they walk upon the stages with confidence behind that mask they are quaking in fear at the possibility of messing up the performance.

The one in the middle started to move his right foot to the beat of the song, his left knee pointed out towards the crowd, his head facing the ground, while his right hand held the black fedora securely on his head.

The other males started to snap their fingers, the beat picking up and the lyrics started floating in the air. The song being very uplifting, causing your heart beat to speed up, regardless if one liked the song or not.

Nodding his head to the beat, Zexion closed his eyes picturing the lead dancer in his mind, the male having throwing of his fedora causing his dirty blond hair to swish around a little bit, a Mohawk.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want to touch you for a minute _

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

Not something that Zexion expected the lead dancer to have; Luxord chuckled pulling Zexion out of his thoughts. Blinking Zexion looked towards Luxord out of the corner of his eye. The male had lit a cigarette; enjoying the familiar but haunting taste he exhaled the smoke slowly.

"Do you like what you see Zexion?" Zexion turned his attention back to the stage the song would soon come to an end, chuckling Zexion pushed his glasses back up onto his nose.

"Well, I think he has a lot of promise. Who is he? He wasn't here the last time I wrote about one of your dancers…" Luxord laughed, putting the cigarette out he replied.

"That's Demyx… he's one of the new guys. Everyone likes him, guys bringing in fans of both genders. Poor kid's got both genders out for that sweet sculpted ass of his. Or so the letters say… kids too scared to accept a letter from fans anymore."

Zexion shook his head, yes that's a lot for a new dancer to take in. Raising his thumb to his mouth Zexion started to chew on the nail slightly, ideas already forming in his mind. Though, all of them were simply business, Zexion couldn't help but wonder if he would slowly turn into one of those crazy fans.

"So… will you write a small article about him? Show the world that he's not just another pretty face?" Luxord's voice sliced into Zexion's thoughts, looking at Luxord Zexion stood up holding his hand out for Luxord to take.

Demyx's song slowly started to come to a close, Zexion's mind hanging onto each and every note. Luxord's hand wrapped around Zexion's a firm hand shake, followed by a smile Luxord leaned against the counter.

"Well then, we have a deal. He's yours till you can come up with a good article or whatever you journalists write about people."

Zexion chuckled, "Well, I'm often know for writing 'hate' articles about people… but, I think I can do something good for this kid."

Nodding his head yes, Luxord replied. "Yeah… I think his meeting you and you're meeting him… this meeting might just have a good effect on the both of you."

_And a game _

_And a game _

_A love game_

* * *

_**[ Demyx's P.O.V ]**_

With that the song had ended, taking a quick bow to the audience Demyx and the other male dancers returned to behind the stage. Zexion picked up his supplies and proceeded to walk towards the exit, only for sweaty arms to wrap around his shoulders pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yeah~ I heard that you're going to be the one writing about me! Thank you, thank you so much for doing this!" elbowing the body behind him Zexion quickly placed his back against the wall, acting like a frightened little animal.

The person that he'd just elbowed, realizing that it was Demyx. Zexion's face started to burn, his tongue rolled over his words making him unable to speak his mind. Demyx made a move to tell Zexion that it was his fault for startling him.

But the lavender haired male didn't give him a chance to apologize, before he let out a small pitiful squeak of some sort and promptly turned his back on Demyx and bolted out of the doors.

Leaving Demyx standing there, utterly confused. Scratching the back of his head, he turned to face the un-amused expression of Luxord whom stood there squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Chuckling Demyx spoke aloud. "Well… at least I know that hugs are now crossed off the list of things that I can do to him."

* * *

And that's it for chapter one~ I do hope that all of you enjoyed reading my first attempt at a Zemyx Fanfiction! 3

I think I did okay, just let me know how you liked it with a comment and I'll see when I can post chapter two up!


End file.
